


Mosaic

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 drabbles, 8 pairings, 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

_Gretchen/Lisa_

"Do you know what it's like to hurt, Gretchen?" The other woman stands still, silent. Lisa barrels on. "If you don't, I hope someday you will. My _father_. God. Of all people to fuck me over with—" Yet Gretchen says nothing, at attention like a soldier. "Would you _say_ something? Don't you dare just fucking look at me, it won't work this time, I won't let it." Totally expressionless, Gretchen moves, backs her into the desk. "Don't." They're kissing, and Lisa's crying, there's a hand under her skirt, and she swears against Gretchen's mouth that it's the last time.

 

_Sara/Veronica_

Sara wakes with a warm body tucked in her arms and blinks. She wonders how much she had to drink the night before.

Veronica stirs, opens her eyes. "Oh boy." She moves off the bed, fixing her bra.

Looking across their room to Veronica's empty bed, Sara sighs. "We can't be roommates now, can we?"

"Maybe if we promise to never, ever talk about it again?" Sara gives her an incredulous look. "Okay, I'll talk to residential life, explain that we probably shouldn't be living together anymore."

Sara thinks about it. Remembers. "Does that mean we can do it again?"

 

_Gretchen/Miriam_

Trisha's a professional, and not in _that_ way. Yet here she is, on her knees, allowing her tongue to taste sin inside of a woman who might as well be an incarnation of evil. Well, allowing might not be the best word. But she's certainly enjoying it.

Gretchen's hand is tangled in her hair, eager, encouraging, and she performs to the best of her ability. Her hand rests on Gretchen's thigh, her tongue finds that tight bundle of nerves, and when Gretchen comes Trisha is turned on by the fleeting power granted to her. The only power granted to her.

 

_Sara/Sofia_

They both get that their husbands need to "bond" because they have that special brotherly relationship and all, but there're only so many evenings alone either of them can take.

So it's only natural that they become friends. If the boys go out, drink their beers and shoot the breeze three nights a week, there's no reason the girls can't have some quality time too. And…there's nothing wrong with women who are friends sort of becoming friends with benefits, right? If after the kids are asleep they fool around a little? It's not like Michael and Lincoln will mind, anyway.

 

_Gretchen/Sara_

She rinses her hair in the steamy prison shower, lost in thought until a pair of slippery hands gently clasp her waist, slide down to her hips.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look good when you're wet?" Sara's husky voice says in her ear, before a pair of teeth nibble sensually on Gretchen's neck.

Gretchen smiles at how much she's rubbed off on Sara over the past two years. "Not nearly often enough."

"Liar," Sara whispers in her ear. Gretchen shifts backwards, so their bodies are pressed together, slick skin against slick skin.

So prison isn't really all bad.

 

_Caroline/Samantha_

The important thing is that they loathe each other. The other important thing is that they can't touch each other. It would violate everything their socially conservative peers and superiors believe in. And it would diffuse the thrilling heat that burns between them whenever they're in the same room.

Neither of them is sure how long they can possibly last. Samantha gets herself off in the shower thinking of Caroline and their mutually passionate hatred, Caroline thinks of Samantha when she's with her men. Yet together they contain themselves. Only by the strongest of efforts, by the strongest of women.

 

_Christina/Gretchen_

Christina is hardwired to _take_ anything Jonathan treasures, whether he knows of it or not; it's a part of the dance they do. But this is the first time she understands him.

Because she finds Gretchen a delight. A slinky schemer after her own heart. Perfectly submissive when ordered. A hellcat in bed, (a hypothetical bed, since they never use one.)

But she'll tie Gretchen to her desk, wicked glints in both of their eyes. The cords biting into the little spitfire's wrists, but she knows pain turns Gretchen on. After all, they're two fucked up peas in a pod.

 

_Lisa/Sara_

If Lisa had been faltering the first time and edgy the second, the third time Sara sees her she's downright broken, a woman whose world has exploded with the crack of a gun.

They've been linked by the intimacy of holding each other's lives in their hands, on different occasions, and perhaps that's why it's so easy for Sara to gently run her hand through Lisa's hair, to press her lips against her forehead in what comfort she can offer. And perhaps the circumstances of their first encounter explain why Lisa leans into Sara and surrenders to her proffered tenderness.


End file.
